


Жертва

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Меня это вовсе не будет смущать, я, может быть, даже не буду кричать». (с) Оля и Монстр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Впервые Хината увидела этого человека в детстве.   
Тогда она болела, и непроходящий жар сжигал слабое тело изнутри. Горло драло будто рыболовными крючками; приподнять веки стоило невероятного труда, но Хината вдруг почувствовала, что должна сделать это. Девочка открыла глаза...  
И встретила взгляд склонившегося над ней человека. Красные радужки, бледная кожа, темные волосы – незнакомец по определению должен был напугать Хинату, однако этого не случилось.   
Вместо того чтобы испугаться, Хината улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Доверилась.   
На следующий день она была полностью здорова. Врачи удивлялись. Говорили – чудо.   
Вторая встреча со странным человеком произошла, когда Хината училась в средней школе. В тот день шел сильный дождь; Хината возвращалась домой и, спускаясь с пешеходного мостика, поскользнулась на лестнице. Лестница была высокая, с прочными бетонными ступенями; упасть, удариться виском о край такой ступени – и все. Никто не поможет.   
Хината не упала. Хината успела схватиться за оказавшиеся неожиданно надежными перила; счастье, что она никогда не носила высоких каблуков, иначе точно не удержалась бы на ногах. А так – просто соскользнула на пару ступеней ниже; показалось, что руки вот-вот вывернет из плечевых суставов, но нет. Устояла. Даже на колени падать не пришлось.   
Хината попыталась удивиться или испугаться, но не смогла. Она чувствовала себя совершенно опустошенной; все еще держась за перила, бросила рассеянный взгляд вниз.   
Под мостиком стоял он, человек, которого помнила с раннего детства, и смотрел на нее с каким-то напряженным вниманием. Хината вдруг подумала, что он смотрит так, будто точно знает, где она находится, но не видит ее. Странный взгляд.  
И думать забыв о том, что поскользнуться на этой лестнице проще простого, Хината опрометью бросилась вниз. Перепрыгнуть через ступеньку, через две, через три; намокшая юбка хлещет по коленям, ноги ноют и никак не могут найти надежную опору, но это все неважно, быстрее, нужно успеть, увидеть его вблизи, заговорить с ним...  
Когда Хината спустилась вниз, там уже никого не было. Немудрено: кому охота стоять под проливным дождем и ждать у моря погоды?  
«Но он ведь стоял там. Я точно видела его!»  
В тот день Хината вернулась домой, дрожа от холода – промокла все-таки под дождем, - и всего пережитого… а еще – от странного предчувствия.   
Она знала, что увидит того человека снова.  
Когда Хината училась на последнем курсе университета, она – совершенно неожиданно – влюбилась. Это было как временное умопомрачение, как болезнь; Хината улыбалась так часто, что уже не представляла себя без улыбки, почти ничего не ела; похудела на несколько килограмм – на ее лице остались только огромные горящие глаза.   
Умопомрачение было взаимным, что не могло не радовать. Дело медленно, но верно шло к скромной студенческой свадьбе; Хината размышляла об этом, сидя в кафе и попивая манговый сок.   
Тут-то к ней и подсел смутно знакомый человек.   
Сердце Хинаты пропустило удар; едва не поперхнувшись, она торопливо отодвинула от себя сок, воззрилась на подсевшего к ней человека… и тут же вздохнула с облегчением – не он. Просто похож… как дым – на огонь.   
\- В чем дело? – совершенно незнакомый Хинате парень был удивлен, и, похоже, неприятно. Судя по всему, он подсел к ней только потому, что в кафе было людно, и свободных столиков не осталось.   
\- Вы напомнили мне одного человека… - Хината запнулась. Незнакомец, казалось, не проявлял к ней интереса; это сыграло решающую роль.   
Хината заговорила. Здесь, в кафе неподалеку от своего университета, она первый раз в жизни доверила кому-то историю о странном человеке, которого видела, лишь находясь на грани между жизнью и смертью.  
Замолчав, Хината допила свой сок и встала, собираясь уходить.   
Ее остановил голос соседа по столику.  
\- Есть такая легенда, - сказал незнакомец, не поднимая глаз от своего салата с помидорами, - о безглазых демонах. Они могут видеть только чужими глазами… человеческими. Но не всякие глаза подойдут; людей, которые обладают нужными, очень мало. Имена таких людей заносятся безглазыми демонами в специальную книгу… А потом демоны бросают жребий – кому какая жертва достанется. Это приходится делать довольно часто, потому что даже глаза особенных людей служат недолго… Изнашиваются. Убить человека и забрать его глаза для безглазого демона – раз плюнуть. Говорят, эти демоны могут управлять жизнью и смертью… И еще говорят, что один из безглазых демонов отказался от зрения ради какой-то жертвы. Даже жизнь ей спас… раз или два. Вот такой благородный.  
Незнакомец замолчал. Посмотрел на Хинату – и ей показалось, будто его глаза блеснули алым. Опасным. Кровавым.   
Хината вздрогнула и поспешила уйти, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не бежать.   
Незнакомец усмехнулся. Неторопливо поднялся вслед за ней; спешить некуда. Он запомнил эту девушку с особенным взглядом… и теперь без труда найдет ее.   
На выходе из кафе кто-то преградил ему путь.   
\- Давно не виделись, - услышал недавний сосед Хинаты по столику.  
Поднял взгляд. Увидел, как по лицу заговорившего струится кровь – из глаз, которые сейчас больше напоминали две кровавые раны.  
\- Брат. Ты больше не видишь, - в голосе соседа Хинаты прозвучала издевка. – Ты предпочел пощадить ее… В ней есть что-то особенное?  
\- Оставь ее в покое, - усталость, проскальзывающая в каждой интонации. – Пусть живет своей жизнью.   
\- У нее не может быть жизни. Она – жертва.  
\- Моя жертва.   
\- Тебе она не нужна. Ты не собираешься брать ее глаза…  
\- Раз ты так настаиваешь, - нарастающая угроза, - я возьму твои… брат.   
Молчание. Потом – глухое:  
\- Почему она?   
Пауза.   
«Потому что на моей памяти она первая, кто встретил Смерть улыбкой».  
\- Мне так захотелось.   
\- Ты позоришь наш род.   
\- Я могу уничтожить наш род – по своей прихоти. Неважно, вижу я или нет.  
Молчание.   
\- Будь ты проклят!  
Удаляющиеся быстрые шаги.   
«Я и так проклят. А она – благословлена. Если ты не видишь этого – ты слеп, Саске».  
За несколько кварталов от злополучного кафе Хината подумала о том, что никакой свадьбы не будет.   
До тех пор, пока она опять не увидит человека, дважды спасшего ей жизнь, и не заговорит с ним.

 


End file.
